


movie date

by strawberrykenta



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, M/M, Making Out, bc its what i deserve, impatient taehyun, its hard to describe time passing rip, movie date, taehyun is an old? man?, this was supposed to be fluff but it gets heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykenta/pseuds/strawberrykenta
Summary: inspired by donghan and taehyuns movie date that didn’t happen





	movie date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donghanbejoyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/gifts).



> im worse at coming up with titles than i am with writing conclusions heh
> 
> ALSO: I got halfway through and remembered that taehyun said he doesn’t eat popcorn when he goes to the movies,, pls ignore that fact !!

Taehyun glanced down at the phone in his hand, checking the time for what felt like the millionth time since he arrived at the cinemas. Donghan was late. Again. They agreed to meet at 11:00, to go to the 11:25 session, but it was already 11:15 and Donghan was nowhere to be seen. Taehyun paced back and forth, eating a few pieces of popcorn so it didn’t fall off the top of the overly filled bucket.

Usually Donghan went to the movies with Kenta, but JBJ95 were very busy at the moment with schedules and things that Kenta didn’t have any free time to meet up. Plus, the fact that Kenta and Sanggyun were away in Guam for a schedule, so Donghan and Taehyun decided to do something together, just the two of them. Apparently, Donghan was itching to go to the movies. Well, that’s what Taehyun thought.

“Hyung,” a voice called, snapping Taehyun out of his thoughts. It was Donghan. He was jogging over to him; his hair was a mess and his clothes didn’t match. _About time._ Taehyun thought as the clock neared 11:18.

“Sorry I’m late. I- uh.. slept in.”

“It’s okay. We still have time. Let’s go,” Taehyun said and started walking towards the person waiting to check their tickets.

“Wait! What about the tickets?” Donghan asked, trailing after his hyung.

“I already bought them, and I got an extra-large popcorn so we can share. Come on.”

 

Once they got into the theatre, Donghan raced up the stairs, all the way to the back.

“Come on, hyung. Everyone knows the best seats are at the very back!” Taehyun just groaned. He already had practice all morning so having to climb all the steps in a large movie theatre was a bit tiring for the older idol, but he got there eventually.

Donghan was standing at the last row, waiting for Taehyun so he could go in first. They shuffled about halfway down the row to what they thought was about the middle and sat down in the giant leather chairs. Taehyun looked around at the other people in the theatre. There weren’t too many people there, a young couple, a group of teenagers, some others. But luckily the row Donghan and Taehyun were in was empty.  

The dim round lights on the walls started to go down, and the previews started playing. As soon as the first trailer started, Donghan reached into the bucket and grabbed a handful of popcorn. His hands were so big, he could probably hold what Taehyun could hold in two hands with just one.

“Hey! Wait for the movie to start,” Taehyun whispered.  Donghan ignored him and continued to munch on the popcorn. Taehyun reached over to try and grab it out of Donghan’s hand, but Donghan held it high above his head, just too far out of reach for the shorter member. He climbed halfway over the armrest, still trying to reach it, but Donghan just laughed at his hyung. That was until he found himself face to face with him, their noses almost touching.

“Hi,” a small voice coming out of Donghan said, which made Taehyun crack his giant gummy smile. He accepted defeat from the younger and returned to his seat, still smiling to himself.

 

Eventually the movie started. It was some heist movie that Donghan said looked interesting. The heist team got killed off in the first couple of minutes, leaving their wives to complete the job, with some political stuff thrown in. It wasn’t something that required much thought, good for a day off when Taehyun wanted to relax.

 

After maybe about half way or so into the movie, Taehyun reached into the bucket for yet another handful of popcorn only to find another hand already there. The other hand fought Taehyun’s for popcorn, before finally pulling out and stuffing it into the mouth of its owner. Taehyun did the same, tasting the buttery, salty popcorn. He licked his fingers clean and his eyes returned to the movie.

A little bit later Taehyun felt something on his hand, which was resting on the arm rest. Not popcorn, but another hand. The hand belonging to Donghan. Taehyun looked over to his dongsaeng but he was still watching the movie, unconscious of what he was doing, idly playing with Taehyun’s fingers. Taehyun moved his hand to loosely intertwine his fingers with Donghan’s. He looked back over to Donghan, who was blushing ever so slightly and had a slight smile on his lips. _Cute,_ Taehyun thought. They both continued to play with each other’s fingers lightly. It settled down after a few moments, leaving Taehyun’s smaller hand to rest in Donghan’s bigger one.

 

About 20 minutes or so later, Taehyun felt a gentle weight on his shoulder. It was Donghan’s head. Donghan was leaning over the arm rest to put his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. Their hands were still resting there together. Taehyun thought he must be in such an uncomfortable position, but Donghan’s long body made it relatively comfortable for leaning over. And Taehyun’s shoulder was a perfect resting place for Donghan’s head.

Taehyun leaned his head to the side to rest on Donghan’s, acknowledging his presence on the elder. They stayed like that for a short while until Taehyun felt Donghan’s head move a few centimetres up his shoulder, nearing his neck. Taehyun could feel Donghan’s now black again hair lightly brushing on his skin. He turned his head slightly to face Donghan, who also moved his head forward towards Taehyun’s. They were now face to face with each other again, their noses touching, their lips barely breaths apart. Taehyun gave a small nod and Donghan moved closer, closing the gap.

The first thing Taehyun could taste was the lingering salt from the popcorn. Taehyun sucked on Donghan’s lips gently until he couldn’t taste it anymore. The kisses started off small and almost innocent. They alternated between short, light pecks to longer, firmer kisses. Taehyun disconnected their hands to bring his up to cup Donghan’s face, holding him in place, sucking lightly on Donghan’s bottom lip.

The elder broke the kiss suddenly to get onto his knees so he could have more control in his kisses. They reconnected with more strength than previously, Taehyun deepening the kiss with the introduction of his tongue. They went back and forth, but Taehyun wanted to be even closer.

“Move the popcorn,” Taehyun whispered, trying to be quiet but he was slightly out of breath. Donghan did as he was told and tossed the almost empty bucket of popcorn onto the seat beside him, allowing Taehyun the space to climb over the arm rest into Donghan’s lap. He settled down, his legs straddling the younger’s thick thighs. Taehyun’s small frame fit perfectly into his lap. Taehyun, now cupping Donghan’s face with both hands, continued eating his lips and sucking on his tongue.

Taehyun felt Donghan place his hands onto his waist, moving them up and down with the motions of the kisses. He grabbed onto Taehyun’s shirt, bunching it in his hands, raising it up a little. Taehyun broke the kiss once again to ask,

“Do you wanna…?” then motioning his head towards the way of the door, insinuating that they get out of here. Donghan just nodded, too out of breath to say anything.

~

Once they got out of the cinemas, Taehyun turned to Donghan and asked,

“Do you want to go get a milkshake or something?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Donghan replied, smiling brightly.

 

They headed to the nearest café and sat down by the window once they ordered their milkshakes. A strawberry one for Taehyun and a chocolate one for Donghan.

“Thank you, hyung, for today,” Donghan said, when they were seated comfortably on the low couches, looking out to the busy city.

“My pleasure,” Taehyun replied, flashing his gummy grin at the maknae.

They drank their drinks together, talking about anything and everything, and about the things they had missed since they talked last, both smiling and enjoying their time together before they had to return to their schedules and idol life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all wtf did I just write lmao
> 
> the movie they saw is 'widows' - i figured it would be better to base it off a movie i had actually seen lol
> 
> my twt (i changed my @ uwu)


End file.
